Conventionally, there is known an electronic device comprising a first housing, a connector, and a second housing. Here, the second housing is detachably connected to the connector that is rotatably supported on the first housing.
In an electronic device such as that mentioned above, preferably, for example, the second housing is connected to the connector even more steadily.